BigBang!
by Aiko.M
Summary: Gokudera Hayate. 22 ans, Vongola, tueuse à gage. Mais appelez-moi Smoking Bomb. C'est ainsi qu'on me nomme, me connaît et m'engage. Et voilà que le beau gosse m'embarque dans son plan d'infiltration foireux, je le hais. UA : 81xFem!59.
1. 1 Tirer

**Disclaimer** : Akira Amano _-sensei_ est toujours l'unique personne à pouvoir jouir d'une totale propriété sur ses personnages.

 **Rating** : T pour le langage(pour l'instant). Mafia, humour.

 **Nda** : Pour la petite histoire, cette idée m'a sauté dessus alors que j'étais tranquillement aux toilettes, en train de lire une fanfic anglaise ( _This Game Call 'Love'_ de  Daylite, géniale, que je vous invite à découvrir) où Tsuna et Hayato étaient justement des femmes. Des lignes se sont immédiatement imprimées dans ma tête et j'ai laissé les mots dégouliner sur LibreOffice. Mais bien sûr, une fois l'inspiration première passée j'ai séché pendant des mois et _BigBang_ a pris la poussière dans mon dossier 'fanfictionsKHR'. Ce titre à justement pour origine l'un des magazines qui était à côté de moi aux chiottes...Mais ça claquait ! Bref, juste pour relever l'ironie et apprécier le potentiel que cet OS anarchique devenu fiction possède. Merci !

 **Hint :** UniversAlternatif. 18Fem! X 59, Adult!R x fem!27, blabla

 **Resume** : Gokudera Hayate. 22 ans, _Vongola_ , tueuse à gage. Mais appelez-moi _Smoking Bomb._ C'est ainsi qu'on me nomme, me connaît et m'engage. Et voilà que le beau gosse m'embarque dans son plan d'infiltration foireux, je le hais.

* * *

 ** _« Une préparation mentale sûre et une position stable et équilibrée seront les objectifs initiaux du tireur : des résultats élevés ne seront obtenus que si le tireur obtient le confort mental et physique. » -_** _Techniques de tirs._

 **Explosion – Channel West Coast.**

J'enfilai mon casque audio et m'allongeai sur le sol bétonné. Je roulai sur le dos et levai les yeux vers les cieux d'un noir d'encre. Je portai mon bras à mon visage pour tirer sur ma cigarette. Je soufflai en me laissant porter par les basses. Je me retournai la clop au bec et me rangeai aux côtés de l'arme préalablement posé sur son trépied militaire. Mon corps retrouva naturellement la position adéquate, mon buste calé par ma poitrine au sol. Je tirai une longue taff. Mon coude vint se poser devant moi et mon avant-bras s'ajusta pour former l'angle idéal. Mes doigts se serrèrent autour de la poignée avant tandis que ma jambe droite remonta légèrement. Ma main droite vint caresser la gâchette avant d'aller récupérer mon mégot et de l'expédier d'une pichenette. Le reste consumé de ma cigarette fit un vol plané depuis le toit du gratte-ciel où je me trouvais avant de finalement s'écraser sur le sol, une vingtaine d'étages plus bas. Je balayai d'un œil indifférent l'agitation lassante de la ville si active devant moi, heureuse de n'entendre que la musique à mes oreilles. Je repérai au loin l'imposant véhicule se frayant un chemin au milieu des centaines d'autres. Je calai ma joue contre le métal familier de mon nouveau bébé et alignai mon œil droit au viseur. J'arrêtai de respirer, de ciller, de penser et mon cœur ralenti sa course. Je me figeai dans le confort de l'attente précise, seul mon index allait et venait sur la gâchette : prêt.

Tirer.

Un. Deux. Trois... _BOUM_. Le souffle brûlant que projeta le lance-roquette derrière moi m'ébranla à peine mais déclencha en moi l'euphorie de la réussite. Il ne fallut qu'une petite seconde pour que le projectile chargé de dynamite fait maison ne heurte le fourgon blindé. L'explosion fut spectaculaire, disproportionnée, magnifique. Je fermai un instant les yeux pour savourer ma félicité alors que mon organe vital se remettait à pomper, diffusant l'adrénaline dans mon hémoglobine. Je me relevai en contemplant mon œuvre fumante et étincelante, les flammes écarlates se battant ensemble pour atteindre le ciel d'où tombaient des milliers de billets violets carbonisés. Ça leur apprendra à faire des faux. Une envie de sourire me prit et je sifflai à la place : la satisfaction du travail bien fait.

 **Top of the World – Kid Ink**

J'attrapai la hanse de mon Bazooka et la passai à mon épaule. Il était temps de m'arracher. Déjà, les lumières bleus et rouges s'ajoutaient au bordel visuel de l'avenue surpeuplée et un hélicoptère approchait. Je me répétai ma chance de ne rien entendre du boucan infernal qui devait s'élever de là-bas. Je sortis mon Smartphone de ma poche et passai à la musique suivante, chantonnant de nouveau. Je reculai jusqu'à la rambarde et grimpai dessus.

 _'It feels like I'm sitting right on top of the world._

 _Me and my blunt, Think I'ma jump.'_

Dos au vide, je sentis celui-ci se saisir de mon estomac et le vertige faire trembler mes genoux. L'adrénaline m'empêcha de m'écrouler de suite et ne fit que renforcer la sensation d'abandon d'une telle hauteur. Après un dernier coup d'œil au brasier décharné qui embellissait le paysage apocalyptique je fermai de nouveau les yeux et me laissai tomber en arrière, la main gauche en l'air, la droite fermement serrée sur la hanse de mon arme.

Je tombais.

 _'Don't need a parachute, I'm flyer then a bird._

 _Said here I come, man I'm so high._

 _It feels like I'm sitting right on top of the world._

 _Think I'm bout to jump jump jump jump jump jump jump...'_

Puis la corde épaisse d'un fouet s'enroula durement autour de mon poignet pour me hisser – non sans douleur – sur le plancher de l'engin volant. Je me calai contre une paroi, le plus à l'abri du vent possible et sorti une nouvelle clop. J'en tendis une à mon ''sauveur''.

« _Buon Lavaro, piccola. »_ lus-je sur ses lèvres.

J'acquiesçai d'un haussement de sourcil avant de me saisir du briquet que sa main tatouée me tendait. Mes yeux glissèrent sur les flammes et autres arabesques s'enroulant de ses doigts à son cou où siégeait la forme abstraite d'un cheval galopant. J'adorai comment la crinière de celui-ci se mêlait aux flammes pour créer ses ailes jusqu'à former en lettre capitales le mot '' _FAMIGLIA''_ sur son biceps ferme. Puis les quelques têtes de morts - ressemblant à s'y méprendre à certains contrats effectués – qui partaient de son aisselle et venaient grignoter son flan jusqu'à sa taille.

« Tch. Tu ne pourrais pas mettre de t-shirt de temps en temps, Dino- _san_ ? » Demandai-je.

Sa tête blonde fut secouer d'un grand éclat de rire et je n'entendis pas ce qu'il me répondit, toujours absorbée dans ma musique pour ne pas être assourdie par le bruit infernal des hélices. Je tirai sur ma _Philip Morris_ en la protégeant du vent avant de finalement décidé de prêter attention au monde m'entourant. Avec un soupir agacé, j'ôtai mon casque pour passer l'un des énormes d'aviation disponibles. Aussitôt une multitude de voix étouffées par la communication résonnèrent à mes oreilles. Tch. Oui, quatre c'est beaucoup.

« Bien joué, haha ! » Yamamoto.

Je lui tendis mon poing avec un sourire complice et il le tapa du sien avec un clin d'œil.

« C'était un tir impressionnant, reprit Dino.

\- Normal pour une fille avec de tels obus...

\- Shamal, enfoiré, crachai-je, dis encore une chose pareille et je t'éclate la gueule ! J'vais te défoncer, j'te jure, j'vais t'arracher les yeux avec mes...

\- _Mah, mah_ , calme-toi, ce n'est rien... »

Je me laissai aller contre Takeshi qui m'arracha mon bâton de dynamite des mains pour le laisser exploser dans le ciel. Heureusement qu'il était là pour m'apaiser, je me sentais d'humeur à éviscérer du médecin pervers.

« Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas jouer avec ça quand je pilote, souffla _Nee-san_ avec lassitude.

\- Tu déranges Bianchi- _chwan_ , reprit ce connard de doc'.

-... _Gomen_...grommelai-je à contre cœur. »

Ses cheveux roses volèrent de gauche à droite alors qu'elle secouait la tête de dépit, toujours concentrée sur son tableau de bord complexe.

« Il faudrait aussi que tu arrêtes de t'habiller en clocharde à moitié punk, Hayate. »

Je grognai pour seule réponse. Tch, je les aimais moi, mes grosses bottes, mes jeans défoncés, mes ceintures cloutés, t-shirts larges et autres pulls troués...

« A ton avis, où est ce qu'elle cache ses dynamites ? Entendis-je Shamal- _sama_ souffler à Dino- _san._

\- Sûrement dans son soutien-gorge...répondit celui-ci. »

Ma longue chevelure argentée vola tout autour de ma tête alors que je me jetai sur eux.

« J'vais vous éclater ! _Kono Hentai_ ! Salopards ! »

#KHR#

Je parcourais les couloirs du manoir _Vongola_ en compagnie de Takeshi- _kun_. Du coin de l'œil, je détaillai son grand corps musclé enveloppé dans une chemise blanche _Hugo Boss_ et la veste de costume allant avec. Son ensemble noir était d'une classe indéniable. Son pantalon lui faisait un cul d'enfer, sa cravate à moitié défaite et ses quelques boutons ouverts lui donnaient l'air d'un putain de mannequin. Il remonta d'un coup d'épaule la hanse de son _katana_ puis étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en baillant. Il transpirait le charme et une nonchalance attractive. Je baissai la tête sur mes _Converses_ éclatés aux lacets déchirés d'où dépassaient mes chaussettes favorites : les rouges avec de petites bombes partout. Je rougis en pensant qu'elles étaient trouées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, grognai-je. »

Je tournai la tête pour ne pas rencontrer son regard noisette impossible à soutenir. Je tins quatre secondes à fixer le mur avant de risquer un coup d'œil vers lui...pour le trouver en train de me fixer avec insistance. Je craquai. Mon poing rencontra subitement la surface dure de ses abdos et il se plia sous l'impact, encaissant le choc en lâchant un petit rire.

« Grmbl...

\- _Mah mah_ hahah, fais pas cette tête Hayate !

\- Je t'ai déjà dis de pas me parler aussi familièrement !

\- Oui, oui, excuse-moi Hayate- _chan_. »

Je serrais les poings, à deux doigts de lui en refoutre une. Il se payait ma tête ce type, ou quoi. Gokudera c'est pas compliqué nan ?

« Tch, crachai-je, _yakyu baka_. Je me disais juste que j'avais l'air d'une clocharde.

\- Haan, tu te prends encore la tête pour ce que t'a dit Bianchi- _san_ l'autre soir ?

\- Rien à battre de ce qu'elle raconte. C'est juste que là, maintenant, à côté de toi, j'ressemble à rien.

\- Haha, ce n'est que ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es belle comme ça. C'est toi. On ferait un beau couple tu ne penses pas ? »

Je me jetai de nouveau sur lui dans le but de cacher ma gêne et tâchai de le rouer de coups de poings qu'il para avec aisance avant d'attraper mes deux poignets pour m'immobiliser. Il était hilare et je fulminai. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si l'un de nous était sérieux.

« J't'en foutrai des couples moi » grommelai-je.

Je me dégageai sans difficulté et nous reprîmes notre route à travers les couloirs tapissés de l'immense demeure en direction de la salle de réunion. J'étouffais un bâillement en visualisant déjà le rébarbatif de cette _fuckin_ matinée de merde. Tch, rien de tel que les comptes rendus bimensuels – voir hebdomadaires - pour démarrer la semaine sans le moindre entrain. Je soufflai et enfonçai mes mains dans les poches de mon sweat, à la recherche de mon briquet et la fine déjà entre les lèvres.

« Tu devrais arrêter de fumer, c'est pas bon pour...

\- Et moi, j'te dis d'arrêter la masto ? Bon beh continu, c'est ta copine qui sera contente.

\- Combien de fois je devrais te dire que Haru n'est pas ma copine ?

\- Combien de fois me diras-tu de ne pas fumer ? Renchéris-je. Je l'sais bien mais tu la baises, alors me casse pas les couilles pour des détails. »

Il secoua la tête, dépassé, et je continuai à tirer sur ma clop en laissant s'envoler autour de moi la fumée blanche et diffuse.

#KHR#

Je posai mon cul sur un des confortables fauteuils rembourrés rouges et mes pieds sur la table. Je croisai mes bras sous ma poitrine et baissai la tête, utilisant mes cheveux comme un rideau. Autant faire un p'tit somme avant le début de la réunion.

« Wouaah ! Je suis en avance A L'EXTRÊME ! »

Comme souvent, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Mais tu vas la fermer oui ! Imbécile de tête de gazon !

\- _Mah, mah,_ ne vous énervez pas, haha.

\- C'est quoi ton problème A L'EXTRÊME, _tako no atama ?_

 _-_ Mais c'est toi, idiot de sportif ! Tu veux t'battre ?

\- Sortons nos poings A L'EXTRÊME !

\- Approche ! Je vais t'exploser ! Tu vas voler en éclat mec !

\- Gokudera- _chan_ ! _Onii-san_ ! »

La douce voix émue et outrée de notre Boss nous calma aussitôt et je descendis sans plus attendre de la table de bois précieux sur laquelle je m'étais hissée. Je rangeai mes explosifs dans mes poches et vins poser un genou devant elle. Je lui offris un – rare – sourire et son expression de choc se mua progressivement en celle de son soulagement. Ses joues féminines prirent une jolie teinte rosée alors que nous la saluions.

« Bonjour, _Juudaime_ !

\- Yo, Tsuna !

\- Sawada- _san_ ! Comment ça va à l'extrême ?

\- Yoo ! _Dame_ -Tsunaaa !

\- _Bossu_ !

\- Tsunayoshi- _chan_ kufufu~...

\- Hn.

\- _Ohayo minna-san_ , nous répondit-elle avec un sourire et des étoiles dans ses grands yeux d'ambre. »

Les talons de ses escarpins claquèrent sur le parquet ciré lorsqu'elle s'avança pour prendre place en bout de table. Reborn, le visage bas et un sourire en coin, l'escorta d'une main sur la hanche après avoir lâché une remarque désobligeante sur notre organisation – ou plutôt son manque. Je repris ma place à sa droite en me faisant la remarque de l'adéquation de leur couple. Lui, élancé et bien sculpté dans son costume noir taillé sur mesure, sa chemise assortis au bandeau de son sempiternel fedora – nan mais sérieux, ce mec transpirait la classe à l'état brut et un sex-appeal bouillonnant d'hormones marquées du grand D de la dominance. Et elle, Sawada Tsunayoshi, notre boss bien aimée, moulée dans un tailleur noir de même grief, soulignant sa taille fine et sa silhouette gracile. Il lui murmura à l'oreille un de ces ''tu es bonne, _dame_ -Tsuna'' possessif et elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, manquant de tomber en s'asseyant de travers sur son fauteuil. J'échangeai un sourire amusé avec le _Hitman_ carrément au-dessus de l'auto-satisfaction, puis lançai un regard noir à cet enfoiré de tête d'ananas qui osait _kufufufer_ de la situation.

« Bien, reprit-elle ensuite. Je viens de récupérer quelques images de vos dernières missions. Chrome- _chan_ , si tu veux bien...

\- _Hai, Bossu_. »

Tête d'ananas femelle se leva pour récupérer la clé USB des mains de Tsuna et aller l'insérer dans le terminal. Aussitôt, un rectangle de lumière bleue apparut sur le grand écran de projection en face de nous. Après une courte révérence, Chrome reprit sa place. Je déplorai mentalement son style vestimentaire une nouvelle fois, non pas que je sois bien placée pour juger mais bon. Peu importait ce que j'en disais, je l'aimais quand même assez bien cette gamine, mais merde ! Son uniforme de _Kokuyo_ commençait à m'irriter la rétine sévère. Je reportai mon attention sur le film en cours affichant une foule hétéroclite monstrueuse, se bousculant dans les couloirs bondés d'une station de métro sur-fréquentée. Puis d'un coup, la tête d'un homme de corpulence vola, entraînant une pluie carmin des plus fines. Joli ! Le reste de son corps fit encore un pas avant de...disparaître dans l'animation. Très joli ! Seule une femme sembla s'interroger un instant sur l'évaporation de son voisin avant de s'en retourner ses affaires.

« Encore un parfait travail de discrétion et de précision effectué par Takeshi- _kun_ » commenta _Juudaime_ sous nos acquiescements. Je l'avais à peine aperçut lever le bras sur la vidéo.

L'image passa ensuite à une célèbre avenue routière embouteillée qui me parut familière. Quand un fourgon blindé immatriculé des services secrets apparut sur la voie centrale, je me rappelai de ma mission du précédent jeudi. Je comptai mentalement les secondes avant l'impact et... _BOUM_. Je plantai ma langue dans ma joue et remontai mes lunettes sur mon nez pour cacher mon sourire fier. C'était quand même une belle explosion. Le feu d'artifice carnassier épargna miraculeusement les autres véhicules et je me félicitai de l'absence de dommages collatéraux.

« Bwahahah ! Lambo- _san_ aime les feux d'artifices ! C'est trop beau ! C'est fait BOUAAAAOOOUM ! Bwahaha, c'est pour ça que Lambo- _san_ aime lancer des grenades quand il...

\- LA FERME, _AHO-USHI_ ! Explosai-je.

\- Un travail spectaculairement effectué, avec précision et...

\- Je...dois...résis...Bwahah ! Lambo est grand maintenant !

\- Je suis heureuse qu'il n'y est eu aucun dégât majeur, réussit Tsuna à finir.

\- _Juudaime_ ! M'offusquai-je. Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ?

\- Bien sûr que si Gokudera _-chan_ ! Juste qu'avec les explosifs...c'est que...tu vois...enfin...on sait jamais...s'empourpra-t-elle.

\- Ça flambe un peu trop bien pour une charge de lance-roquette, commenta Reborn d'un ton entendu.

\- Je croyais que c'était vous l'expert des cartouches spéciales, ricanai-je.

\- De la dynamite hein ? »

Je replaçai une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille et m'enfonçant dans mon siège avec décontraction, mes jambes toujours étendues sur la table.

« Tch, quoi d'autre » je soufflai avec un sourire en coin.

Il cacha le sien et son regard à l'ombre de son fedora. Le débriefing vidéo enchaîna sur la mission de l'autre extrême casse burnes, à savoir : garde du corps. Nous eûmes donc le droit à un compilé de ses plus beaux ''sauvetages'' dans toutes les règles impossibles, inimaginables et extrêmes de l'indiscrétion. Tch. Puis tous les autres y passèrent...

#KHR#

« Merci encore à Hibari- _san_ et au réseau de la Fédération pour ce reportage si fourni et révélateur.

\- Hn. »

N'empêche, comment il faisait ce mec ? La quasi-totalité des vidéos des services publiques comme privées qui pouvaient exister témoignant un tant soit peu de nos missions étaient interceptées et mises à l'abris par ses services. Je n'aurais même pas été étonnée qu'il arrive à nous repérer en infiltration ou autre ordres de rang S. Le tout se retrouvait compilé dans ces clés USB censées être inviolables et nous servait à la fois de distraction à la 'vidéo gag' et de preuves (in)formelles pour peu qu'il y est des représailles ou un quelconque problème. Je regardai le spécimen, ses yeux fins et glacés nous détaillant tous un à un, particulièrement cet enfoiré d'ananas, sûrement en train d'imaginer comment il nous mordrait à mort...Ce type était un psychopathe. Je laissai à mon tour mon regard balayer notre assemblée bordélique et me fit la remarque que nous devions tous l'être t'façon. Tch, une bande de barjots.

« Quelqu'un aurait-il quelque chose à ajouter ? » demanda notre Boss.

Je baillai largement en regardant Lambo se lancer dans une argumentation fumeuse sans le moindre fond de raison ou de réclamation. Bordel, il avait douze ans ! Qu'il arrête de se comporter comme un bambin braillard. Une seconde plus tard, Léon-Marteau s'abattait sur lui et l'envoyait voler à travers une fenêtre. Raah, enfin la paix ! Tsuna reprocha à Reborn d'avoir une fois de plus brisé une vitre puis Chrome- _chan_ – putain, je me forçai vraiment pour ces conneries de suffixes - nous fit circuler les chemises cartonnées contenant les informations principales de nos futures missions.

Je passai en diagonale sur les quelques contrats de ma liste. Des attentats, des attentats, des attentats - en guise de punitions, de mises en gardes, d'exécutions ou de vengeances – une négociation – putain, celui-là ne devait pas être aimé pour qu'on demande à m'envoyer, **moi** , en négociations – encore un attentat ainsi qu'une note manuscrite de l'écriture fine et maladroite de _Juudaime_ , me convoquant l'après-midi même dans son bureau. Hmm, ça sentait la mission S à plein nez ! J'en salivais d'avance.

* * *

 **Nda :** Et reviewer les amies ! Les commentaires nourrissent l'histoire.


	2. 2 Rouler

**Rating :** T.

 **Nda :** L'auteure n'a rien de particulier à ajouter si ce n'est : LISEZ ET COMMENTEZ (pendant que je suis inspirée..)

* * *

 ** _3 mois, 13 semaines, 91 jours, 2 184 heures, 131 040 minutes, 7 862 400 secondes. Tch, vous imaginez combien de clop je peux fumer en attendant que ça passe ?_**

« C'est hors de question. »

Je refusai, catégorique. Je tournai la tête à l'air abattu de Juudaime et au sourire compatissant de Yamamoto.

« Mah, mah, dit-il, ne soit pas si radicale.

\- Toi, la ferme.

\- M-mais...Hayate-chan, me supplia ma boss.

\- Tsuna-chan, repris-je à l'étonnement de ce yakyu baka – je ne l'appelai par son prénom que lorsque nous étions en privé. Je suis ta meilleure amie, ton gardien de la Tempête et ton bras droit. J'ai juré sur ma vie, mon sang et mon honneur que je ferais de toi le dixième parrain Vongola, te protégerais, t'assisterais et te soutiendrais jusqu'à ma mort. Mais ça. Une mission comme _ça_ ! Non, je ne peux pas !

\- Hayate-chan...

\- J'suis pas faite pour des infiltrations de ce calibre !

\- Il n'y a que t-toi qui puisses assurer.

\- Et rattraper ses boulettes ? Je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- Tu es l-la seule à avoir les capacités pour.

\- Alors explique-moi pourquoi c'est cet idiot qui travaille dessus ?

\- Ne sois pas de si mauvaise foi. Tu sais que Takeshi-kun est brillant sur ce genre de chose. Il est dans ce milieu depuis des mois. M-mais les choses se compliquent de semaines en semaines et je ne veux pas risquer sa couverture. J'ai besoin de toi en soutient sur cette affaire, seule toi saurait t'infiltrer sans te compromettre. On a trop besoin de ces informations.»

J'hésitai, comprenant le bienfondé de son raisonnement.

« Mais sérieusement ! Moi ?! S'il te plaît...regarde-moi ! Je n'ai pas l'allure et encore moins les manières pour ça ! Et le milieu des affaires ? Je n'ai pas le moindre goût ou compétence particulière dans ces domaines, je ne pourrais pas assurer.

\- Tu aurais deux semaines pour te mettre à jour. Il n'y a que toi qui a les capacités pour assimiler autant de théorie en si peu de temps. Et je suis certaine que tu en connais bien plus que tu ne veux le laisser entendre. Quant à ton al-allure... Il te...il te suffirait de faire un tout petit effort, Hayate-chan... Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne portais mal le tailleur, bien au contraire ! Au pire Haru-chan et Kyoko-chan seraient ravis de nous accompagner faire les boutiques...

\- Jamais !

\- Cette mission, reprit-elle comme si je n'avais rien dis, j'aurais bien voulu la faire moi-même. J'ai essayé d'apprendre, m-mais je n'y comprends absolument rien ! C'est beaucoup trop complexe pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais tout ça Takeshi-kun ! »

Cet imbécile d'idiot rigola bêtement en se grattant stupidement la tête, gêné du compliment de notre boss, honteuse. Elle se prit d'ailleurs un coup de Léon sur la tête.

« Itaiiii ! Reborn ! Pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en pleurant.

\- Tais-toi, baka-Tsuna. Gokudera, m'interpela-t-il durement ensuite.

\- Hmm..?

\- Vas-tu le faire oui ou non ? Tu en es capable et on a besoin de toi. »

Fais chier bordel de salop'rie de merde à la con. Je grognai avant de capituler.

« Tch. Développe, agressai-je Yamamoto.

\- Un congrès commencera dans l'hôtel d'une des cibles, reprit-il, subitement sérieux. Les autres font également partie des invités.

\- L'objectif ?

\- Nous avons besoin de contrôler les informations qui circuleront pendant les différentes présentations et d'infiltrer les groupes dirigeants. Le séminaire n'est qu'un prétexte. On soupçonne le propriétaire de l'hôtel, un homme d'affaire connu sous le nom de Byakuran, d'organiser une réunion secrète avec des émissaires de familles mafieuses. Je pense qu'il veut faire des recrutements ou passer des alliances, c'est assez inquiétant.

\- Je suis censée commencer quand ?

\- Tu as dix-sept jours avant qu'on s'installe.

Il se foutait de ma gueule là ? C'était une putain de blague ?

« Haha, ce sera le 1er Avril !

\- Tch, bordel.

\- On a déjà mis au point une couverture pour toi... »

Et là, à la tronche qu'il tira je compris que la suite me plairait encore moins.

« Tu seras l'une des élèves en formation qui a été sélectionnée pour assister aux réunions dans le cadre de tes études et ma co-...Comme un stage quoi... »

J'ignorai la suite du discours de monsieur Takeshi ''Kishimoto'', banquier, courtier ou je ne savais quoi de génie pour isoler l'information principale.

« Ta QUOI ? Tu te fous de moi ?!

\- Ma...partenaire, se rattrapa-t-il avec une moue gênée. C'était le seul moyen pour que tu puisses venir ! Il n'y a pas d'autre chambre disponible ! Attends ! »

Trop, c'était trop. Sur ce, je calai ma clop au coin de mes lèvres et m'en allai par la baie vitrée que j'explosai d'un coup de pied. J'ignorai les protestations et autre appels de Tsuna ou Takeshi et rejoignis directement le jardin. Fais chier, merde.

#KHR#

Il me fallut un putain de quart d'heure pour arriver à mon garage. Je montai dans ma caisse, les clés m'attendaient déjà sur le contact. Je pris la peine d'attacher ma ceinture et démarrai le moteur. Celui-ci rugit, heureux comme s'il sentait mon humeur prometteuse pour une longue ballade. Tout doux ma belle, oh que oui putain, elle allait être bonne et longue. J'attendis que le volet électrique finisse de remonter en m'allumant une autre clop. Puis je sortie en trombe, remontant l'allée jusqu'aux immenses portes de fer forgé gardant le manoir Vongola. Je tirai une longue taff, appuyai sur play et enfonçai mon pied à fond sur l'accélérateur. Mon Audi R8 fusa sur l'allée terreuse de campagne : décollage.

 **Cruise contrôle – Kid Ink**

A chaque arbre, chaque panneau que je dépassais, une de ses putains de pensées parasites se décollait de mon crâne pour rejoindre ma corbeille mentale. Autant dire que je me retrouvai rapidement avec la tête aussi pleine que celle du dorénavant macabé que Mukuro avait écervelé la semaine dernière – au sens propre. L'aiguille du compteur frôlait les 130 et mon cœur tenait la cadence. J'avais à peine le temps de voir et encore moins de réaliser. Virage dangereux. Freiner. Tourner. Accélérer. Ligne droite. Accélérer. 150. Route nationale. Accélérer. Clignotant. Doubler. Clignotant. Se rabattre. Accélérer. 180. Autoroute. Accélérer. Doubler. Rouler. Rouler. Rouler. 200. Le soleil en face de moi. Beauté. Rouler. Rouler. Rouler.

Ma tête était vide de tout ce bordel émotionnel dominé par la colère qui m'habitait et je ne savais depuis combien de temps mon pied n'avait pas quitté l'accélérateur. J'avais juste suivis mon instinct, tournant lorsqu'il me prenait l'envie de tourner, doublant lorsqu'il me prenait l'envie de doubler, mais ne m'arrêtant pas. Je suivais le soleil dans sa course.

Je me garais au bord d'une falaise, face à la mer. Loin, très loin de tout. Je me foutais du paysage. Enfin seule, je me détendis. Tch, en vrai, j'étais une asociale. Je n'aimais pas les gens et les gens ne m'aimaient pas. Il y en avait certain que je tolérais, d'autres que j'avais adopté, quelques-uns que je supportais. Mais le reste du monde m'emmerdait profondément. L'espèce humaine m'exaspérait et je lui montrais bien. Je me plaisais à me voir en marge de la société. Loin de l'anarchie démocratisée de la populasse. Quand il s'agissait de les haïr je le gueulais juste le plus fort possible. J'aimerais tous les faire exploser. Là ils gueuleraient enfin pour une bonne raison. Et après ils la fermeraient. Mais tout ça, ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Autant que je chérissais ma solitude, je la haïssais. Jusqu'à Tsuna. Elle m'avait appris ce qu'aimer voulait dire mais le concept avait encore franchement du mal à passer. J'espérais qu'il ne passe pas de sitôt pour ce que cette bêtise faisait aux gens !

Lorsque j'eus finis mon paquet de Philip Morris, je remarquai que la nuit était tombée. J'écoutai encore un peu le bruit de la marée frappant la roche et finis par retourner à ma voiture dont la portière était restée ouverte. Démarrant, je remis la sono à fond avant de rapidement envoyer un message à ma boss pour lui dire que je rentrai. Je récupérai mon paquet de secours dans la boîte à gants et tirai ma ceinture. Un sourire sauvage flottait sur mon visage lorsque j'enfonçai mon pied sur l'accélérateur. Il fallait que je me dépêche si je voulais être rentrée pour le dîner.

#KHR#

Pensive, j'inspirai puis soufflai.

Le caillou dans lequel je shootai vola à plusieurs mètres et mon voisin de marche me lança un regard curieux. Je l'ignorai et enfonçai ma tête entre mes épaules pour bougonner de plus belle.

« Tch, tu regardes quoi ?!

\- Toi, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence - quand bien même c'en était une.

\- Et pourquoi tu me regardes _yakyu baka_ ?

\- Tu es belle Hayate. »

Je m'étouffai avec la bouffée de cigarette que je venais de prendre, sentant mes joues et mes oreilles chauffer désagréablement.

« Mais ça va pas dans ta tête d'idiot de dire des trucks comme ça ! Que je gueulai en essayant de le frapper.

\- Hahaha, qu'il rit comme un imbécile heureux, pour changer. On dirait que tu vas mieux.

\- Arrêtes de te foutre de moi, connard, grognai-je encore en finissant par atteindre son estomac avec mon pied. »

Plié sous le coup dans son habituelle exagération, il continua à rire comme l'idiot écervelé qu'il était. Je le doublai pour avancer sans lui, effectivement d'humeur plus légère après avoir réussi à lui en foutre une. Je me retournai cependant quelques pas après, pour le voir m'observer avec...

« Quoi encore ?! »

Ses traits se détendirent et son sourire l'illumina derechef quand il reprit le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Haha, je pensais juste à notre miss...

\- Et bah ne penses pas ! Tch, que je le coupai. Ca ne te va pas, tu risquerais de faire griller le peu de neurones en état de marche qu'il te reste. »

Il ne me répondit pas et s'imposa une allure semblable à la mienne, reprenant silencieusement sa place à ma droite sur le chemin escarpé slalomant entre les arbres. Croyait-il que je ne voyais pas l'inquiétude dans son regard ? La préoccupation dans ses rires ? Le malaise de sa voix ? Mais je ne disais rien, n'envahissait pas ses secrets ni son espace personnel. Contrairement à d'autres…

J'allumai une autre cigarette avec le mégot de la première en me baissant derrière un arbuste pur me protéger du vent. Je tirai dessus avant de le rejoindre quelques pas plus haut pour observer le sentier se dégager enfin pour nous permettre d'apercevoir l'objet de notre escapade en terrain sauvage. A une trentaine de mètres en contrebas, protégé par le bout de forêt entrecoupé de collines rocheuses que nous venions de traverser ainsi qu'une rangée de barbelés doublée d'un grillage métallique ; le manoir apparut. Retrouvant un semblant de sérieux appréciable, Yamamoto hocha sévèrement la tête.

Je sortis le viseur d'un de mes bébés - sexy fusils d'assaut - d'entre mes seins pour avoir une meilleure précision des lieux. A vu de nez, il y avait un bon kilomètre et demi à parcourir pour atteindre les limites du terrain, et 300 mètres de pelouses entre celles-ci et le bâtiment. Je sifflai en observant une rotation de gardes lourdement armés alors que mon futur "partenaire" me détaillait quelques nouveaux points stratégiques et m'indiquait quelques issues de secours. Je ne lui répondis rien, concentrée alors que mes estimations et prévisions fusaient dans mon crâne. Ils avaient du beau matériel mais rien ne se dresserait entre moi - nous - et le succès. Pour Tsuna, pour les Vongola. Quelques points techniques plus tard, nous revoilà à crapahuter dans les collines pour redescendre près de sa Porsche.

« ...jamais trop prudent. Je te propose de revenir lundi prochain pour installer du matériel dans la forêt. Proposa-t-il en démarrant.

\- Ouai, j'ai déjà de bonnes idées. Mais lundi je dois aller à Rome faire sauter un connard de sénateur, tch. Mardi, ce sera mieux.

\- Comme tu veux. »

Le silence nous repris. Quelque chose me gênait mais je n'arrivai pas à m'être le doigt dessus. Tch, la bouche fermée de cet idiot de bavard me hurlait qu'il savait pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait. Je n'avais qu'un mot pour décrire ce sentiment qui me prenait aux tripes : danger. Je comprenais maintenant un peu mieux la raison pour laquelle le beau gosse avait besoin de moi. Par ce qu'à coups sûr, c'était de son initiative et à son expresse demande que Tsuna m'avait ajoutée à sa mission. Cela faisait quand même des mois qu'il bossait avec tous les bureaucrates. Il fallait dire que j'étais impressionnée. Mais que cherchait-il à faire ? Cette histoire de congrès et de supposée réunion était trop louche. J'aurais trois mois à tenir, hein ? Je retins un rictus. Finalement, il risquait d'y avoir de l'action sous couverture, ce qui ne pouvait que se révéler...motivant.

Deux heures plus tard, je tournai la tête pour voir le paysage uniforme défiler derrière la vitre. Putain ce que la route était longue malgré l'aiguille du compteur qui frisait en permanence les 150km/h. D'autres questions flottaient dans mon esprit. Ce con était peut être idiot mais je savais qu'il avait conscience, peut-être plus que moi, du fameux danger périlleux de l'entreprise.

« A quel point tu t'es investi dans cette mission ? » je lâchai sans me détourner des arbres rendus informes par la vitesse.

Je n'avais pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il venait de pincer les lèvres en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets dans ma direction. Sa main droite allait ensuite quitter le volant pour passer dans ses cheveux fins. Puis le petit rire embarrassé dans trois...

Deux.

Un.

« Hahaha. Disons que...

\- Tch, idiot prévisible, je soufflai.

\- ...j'ai peut-être un peu trop prit les choses à cœur...

\- Et ? m'impatientai-je.

-...et minimisé le risque.

\- Tu as "peut être" QUOI ? Explosai-je. Nan mais tu te fous de ma gu… »

Il pilla dans l'instant, me coupant proprement et se plaçant sur le bas-côté.

« Hayate. »

Son ton me paralysa et fit cuir mon ventre. Son regard dur, mature, aiguisé comme ses lames figeant le chocolat lumineux de ses iris me surpris. J'ignorai mon étourdissement passager pour hausser un sourcil.

« Hayate. Ce type, Byakuran, il est dangereux. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Il n'y aura pas que des mafieux dans cet hôtel. Je crois qu'il monte bien pire qu'une rébellion.

\- Pourquoi le faire dans ce genre d'endroit, avec ce genre de personne ? Utiliser un prétexte civile n'a aucun...oh.

\- Il veut se servir de nos compétences pour monter son projet, c'est ce que je pense. J'ai mentis, avoue-t-il avec une grimace, à Tsuna. Il y aura des ingénieurs, des scientifiques, des courtiers ! Il a réunis des spécialistes de tous les domaines, des mafieux de toutes familles. C'est trop gros. Et ce type...Il est malsain Hayate, on doit l'arrêter. Et pour ça on doit travailler avec lui sur son "projet Trinisette" pendant les trois mois à venir. »

Je ne répondis rien pendant quelques secondes, sondant la sincérité et la peur dans son regard. Je le détaillai, la manière dont sa mâchoire était serrée, la pression de ses lèvres courbées d'inquiétude, le froncement de ses sourcils, la raideur de ses muscles...eh merde.

« Tch, compte pas sur moi pour te sauver les fesses quand tout va foirer » finis-je par grogner en fuyant précipitamment son intensité.

Je l'entendis souffler l'air qu'il retenait depuis tout ce temps dans l'attente de ma réponse.

« Merci, qu'il se radoucit donc avant de redémarrer.

\- Tch, abruti de joueur de baseball... Tu as conscience que Juudaime va faire une crise quand elle va s'en rendre compte ? C'est pas un putain de jeu cette fois. Si on se fait chopper on va se faire décapiter. Tch, ça a trop l'air d'un putain de piège. Tu as vu comme moi les gardes, je suis sûre qu'il y a des saloperies de mines dans la forêt, je l'ai sentis. Et puis c'est trop facile ton histoire d'infiltration, la menace est trop grosse. Surtout que s'il prépare quelque chose d'aussi gros, il aura forcément prévu que quelqu'un le trahisse. T'y a pensé à ça ? Bordel, quelles mesures il a prises pour assurer ses arrières ? Pourquoi est-il si sûr de lui ? Toutes les portes ont l'air blindées, même les fenêtres, sans parler des murs. Tch, je suis sûre qu'il prévoit de tous nous buter avant la f...

\- Je sais, qu'il me coupe. Je le sais bien Hayate.»

Et encore une fois, son sérieux me cloua le bec et envoya mon ventre voler jusque dans mes poumons calcinés. J'en eus le souffle coupé. La voix de son sérieux. Trop profonde et intense. Cet idiot. Je m'autorisai un rapide coup d'œil à ses sourcils froncés avant d'éjecter ma clop par la vitre électrique. Je repris mes esprits dans l'instant. Je ne le laisserai pas m'impressionner.

Tch, ça allait être chaud chaud chaud.

« Aaaah ! C'était pour quoi ça ? hurla-t-il quand mon poing rencontra encore une fois ses côtes.

\- Je t'ai dit mille fois de ne pas m'appeler Hayate, yakyu baka !

\- Mah, mah. Gomen Gokudera-chan, sourit-il finalement avec malice. »

Je lui relançai un coup pour ce putain de suffixe embarrassant. Tch. L'imbécile. Il avait toujours le mot pour m'emmerder. Je me rendis compte que je souriais encore lorsqu'on aperçut le domaine Vongola.


	3. 3 Enlacer

**Rating :** T plus ? On va dire M pour être sûre :3

 **Nda :** Toujours rien de sidéral à- oh mais sii ! Ça chauffe, ça chauffe - j'ai écris ce chapitre en me passant la bande son de Fifty Shades of Grey, il faut reconnaître qu'elle est franchement intense ( _The Weeknd_ est un pur génie lyric et musical x3). Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Lisez et commentez, merci !

* * *

 **Haunted - Beyoncé.**

Alors évidement. Avec toute notre agitation, nos prospections, démarches d'anticipations et autres planifications laborieuses on aurait pu s'attendre à une subtilité de malade. Mais depuis quand nos plans fonctionnaient-ils proprement ?

"Mah, mah, je suis sûr que ça va aller ! Et puis on est tout les de...aïe ! Haha, ça fait mal."

De l'improvisation. Putain, fallait vraiment le voir pour y croire. Ha. Ha. Ha.

"Je te jure que si tes conneries nous font tuer, je t'arracherais les couilles enfoiré !"

Par ce que franchement, j'y croyais pas trop perso. Tch. Je faisais nerveusement rouler la pierre de mon briquet. Sa rugosité sous mon pouce droit me calmait. Je pinçais les lèvres pour me faire passer l'envie de m'exprimer pour ne pas gâcher la performance sociale de cet imbécile en costard Hugo Boss. Mister Kishimoto. J'vous en foutrais moi des _Takeshi Kishimoto_. Son regard d'idiot joyeux de jouer se braqua sur moi pour m'intimer à la détente. Comme si je pouvais baisser ma garde au milieu de tout ces inconnus qu'il saluait de _collègues_.

' _It's what you do_

 _It's what you see.'_

Je le vis rapidement balayer mon corps vêtue d'une jupe de tailleur affreusement plaquée à ma peau. Je commençais à sentir mon visage chauffer et maudis les escarpins allant avec la tenue pour m'empêcher de lui mettre le coup de pied qu'il méritait.

 _'You must be haunting me'_

"Elle est juste un peu timide, ne vous inquiétez pas. Hayate est vraiment douée dans ce qu'elle fait, haha." Ne pouvait - il vraisemblablement pas s'empêcher de balancer aux individus qui croisaient nos pas.

 _'It's where we go_

 _It's where we'll be'_

Je m'étais attendu à tout. Un repère grouillant de mafieux. Des reconnaissances digitales à chaque portes. Des armées de scientifiques. Une base Alien ! Mais _ça_ ? Le manoir, la piscine, la salle de sport, une putain de salle de réception en terrasse ET à l'intérieur, des Jacuzzis, suites de malades et tout le bordel ! Pour trois mois. Était ce une blague ou un camp de vacances..? Je n'en savais fichtrement rien. Je le plantai pour un coin moins éclairé ou je pus fulminer ma cigarette en paix. J'avais le sentiment de m'être faite avoir.

 _"Yakyu baka_ "

Je ne pus retenir les mots japonais plus longtemps. Il faisait exprès pour m'embarrasser, ce con. J'en étais sûre. Il apparut devant moi comme s'il était censé répondre, je lui crachotant mon amertume à la figure.

 _'My wicked tongue'_

 _Where will it be?'_

"Tch, tu savais que ce serait comme ça ? Une autre chose que tu m'as caché alors. Tu en as encore beaucoup des surprises du genre ? Que tu aurais oublié de mentionner avant. Ce serait peut être le moment, non ?"

Je ne le regardai même pas en tirant une autre taff. Il savait que je ne voulais pas entendre d'excuse et je le remerciai d'assumer suffisamment pour ne pas en faire. J'étais incomfortable dans la chemise longues manches strictement boutonnée sur ma poitrine.

Il me tendit un verre de whisky. Bien servis, plein de glaçon. Putain, comment ce mec faisait il pour toujours débarquer avec ce dont je rêvais le plus. Je dis pas que le voir me faisait plaisir hein. Tch.. juste qu'il semblait parfois si bien me connaître que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il agissait de cette manière irritable le reste du temps.

"Tu es belle Hayate."

 _'I know if I'm onto you, I'm onto you_  
 _Onto you, I'm onto you_  
 _Onto you, you must be onto me'_

Exactement comme ça ! Pourquoi était il toujours si familier...et mielleux...et éblouissant. J'avalai deux grosses gorgées pour ne pas le frapper. Horripilant. Il s'amusait à me faire rougir. Il se foutait juste de ma gueule, je ne le supportais pas.

 _'You want me?_  
 _I walk down the hallway'_

Je m'adossai au mur et croisai un bras sous ma poitrine. Le verre au bout des lèvres et la cigarette fumant à mes doigts. J'inspirai violemment. Je sentais son regard trop...intense sur moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir pour savoir que monsieur buvait une vodka. Lui comme moi, c'était toujours _on the rocks_ avec l'alcool. Mais je ne savais pas comment faisait il pour boire ce brûle gueule sans saveur. Il y avait tellement plus à apprécier dans les bruns. Soit. Pour montrer à quel point on était différent. J'étais le feu et la Tempête, il était l'eau et le Pluie. J'étais les rouges, lui les bleus. Dans ces moments là, c'était presque la couleur de ses yeux. Aiguisés et brillants de pouvoir. J'avais trop de mal à m'y faire. Je ne supportais pas les contractions que sa gestuelle causaient dans mon bide. Fuck.

 _'You're lucky_  
 _The bedroom's my runway'_

"Tch. Tu es un imbécile. File moi les clefs de la chambre.

 _'Slap me!'_

\- Reste.

 _'I'm pinned to the doorway'_

\- Casse toi.

 _'Kiss,'_

\- Haya-

 _'Bite,'_

\- Les clefs !"

 _'Foreplay'_

La grosse daube de l'histoire, c'était cette histoire de couple. Encore une foutue chose qu'il n'avait pas expliqué clairement et minimisé dans son rapport. Connard, connard. Je lui arrachai des mains et filai dans le bâtiment par une porte de service que j'avais repérée dans le jardin. Je virai les talons de mes pieds pour grimper les escaliers jusqu'au premier. Je ne voulais pas risquer de croiser quelqu'un dans l'ascenseur. J'étais trop d'humeur à foutre des coups de poings.

 _Fuck, fuck !_ Je m'énervai encore en les balançant dans un coin de la pièce. Large suite. Salon garnis, une chambre immense avec un dressing, une salle de bain démentielle. Un fucking King size au milieu de la pièce ! Il voulait se la jouer _Mr and Mrs Smith_ ou quoi ?! J'abandonnai la jupe par terre et ouvrai ma valise à coups de pieds pour virer le string d'entre mes fesses pour un boxer bien virile. Il y avait plein de petites bières dessus. Je me contorsionnai hors du soutien gorge qui étouffait ma poitrine sans retirer ma chemise. A quoi Tsuna avait elle pensée ? Un bustier ?!

"Bordel de merde.."

Je rallumai une cigarette. Je comprenais bien que techniquement, c'étaient mes capacités intellectuelles qui m'avaient désignée pour cette mission. Mais me changer en..étudiante, stagiaire, apprentie femme d'affaire ou que savais-je ? J'arrachai l'élastique de mon chignon pour laisser mes cheveux caresser le haut de mes cuisses. Ils étaient si longs ces dernières années. Ça changeai de ma tête de poulpe du collège. Je bayai largement et choppai un bloc note, un stylo et un cendrier. Je m'installai dans le lit, côté droit pour un meilleur accès un briquet sur ma table de nuit ou au flingue en dessous. Je commençai à gribouiller en consumant la dernière cigarette de mon paquet. Tch.

[Rapport : BigBang.

Déjà un paquet.]

#KHR#

 **Earned it - The Weeknd.**

[Rapport : BigBang.

Qui l'aurait cru ? Il boit tous les jours.

Même situation. Ça fait une semaine que je me pieute à vingt deux heures. A minuit il revient. Fin du jour sept.]

 _'You make it look like it's magic'_

Il ne faisait jamais beaucoup de bruit en rentrant. Peut être faisait il ça par ce que je faisais semblant de dormir. Au moins ça évitait le moment d'inconfort si nous étions amenés à nous coucher en même temps.

 _'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you'_

"Tu ne dors pas."

 _'I'm never confused'_

Merde ! Comment ?

 _'I'm so used to being used'_

"La bouteille de whisky. Le liquide tourne encore dedans. Tu viens juste de la reposer."

 _'So I love when you call unexpected'_

Belle observation. Il m'avait eut sur ce coup là. Il tourna jusqu'à rejoindre son côté du grand lit.

 _'Cause I hate when the moment's expected'_

"Tes cheveux sont mouillés."

 _'So I'ma care for you, you, you'_

Je poussai un son d'agacement et gardai ma position : étalée sur le ventre.

 _'I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah'_

Pensait-il que c'était le moment de faire la causette ? Je n'avais rien à lui dire moi. Qu'il me laisse à mon simulacre de sommeil et ne se mette pas à m'embêter. C'était bien assez dur de savoir que je dormais avec lui. De tous les soirs le percevoir se glisser dans les draps avec ses effluves de vodka. Sa chaleur atteignait mon dos même si nous ne nous touchions pas. Combien de temps cela me prenait il depuis une semaine pour me détendre suffisamment pour m'endormir ? Je ne savais pas si cet idiot le ressentait aussi mais pour la mafieuse en moi, il était bien trop dur d'ignorer sa présence.

 _'Cause girl you're perfect_

 _You're always worth it'_

Le sentir s'éveiller tous les matins.

 _'And you deserve it_  
 _The way you work it'_

Yamamoto se levait bien plus tôt que moi, partait avant que je ne sorte du lit. Cela n'effaçait pas chaque bruit, chaque expiration ou mouvement qu'il poussait en sortant de l'inconscience. Sa présence faisait sonner des alarmes dans mon crâne. Je ne dormais pas beaucoup du coup.

Il se rapprocha de moi.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

 _'Cause girl you earned it_  
 _Girl you earned it'_

"Allez, je sais que tu ne dors pas Hayate."

 _'On that lonely night'_

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je me relevais subitement prête à écraser mes poings sur sa tronche stupide.

 _'You said it wouldn't be love'_

"Aaah ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous comme ça ?!"

 _'But we felt the rush'_

Je hurlai à la place en découvrant dans l'obscurité relative son torse nu m'exposer fièrement tous ses muscles.

 _'It made us believe it there was only us'_

Son regard était aussi affûté que flouté par l'alcool.

 _'Convinced we were broken inside, inside'_

"Rhabille-toi !

\- Mah, mah. Je suis tous les jours comme ça. Tu t'en serrais rendue compte si tu ne faisais pas semblant de dormir quand je rentre.

\- Grmbl..."

Je tournai la tête pour que mes cheveux effectivement humides cachent mon visage. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait sentir la brûlure de mon rougissement à défaut de la voir.

"A quel point t'as bu ce soir ? je posai calmement.

\- Hmm...beaucoup.

\- Tch.

\- Tu aurais dû rester au bar avec nous, les collègues t'apprécient déjà.

\- Entre celui que j'ai ramassé ce matin et celui sur qui j'ai craché jeudi, ça m'étonnerait que qui que ce soit ait pu dire une chose pareille.

\- C'est par ce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas, tu leur a déjà démontré tes capacités quand tu as corrigé Ginger sur sa théorie. Tu n'as plus qu'à faire un petit effort social, haha.

\- Pourquoi je voudrais qu'ils me connaissent ? Et puis ton Ginger Bread là, il ne m'inspire pas. J'ai l'impres- mais ! Tu fous quoi là ! Écarte toi, _BAKA_ !"

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait à se rapprocher encore ?

 _'I'm so used to being used'_

Je ne supportais pas lorsqu'il faisait ce genre de chose.

 _'So I love when you call unexpected'_

C'était physique.

 _'Cause I hate when the moment's expected'_

Tout dans mon corps pulsait trop fort.

 _'So I'ma care for you, you, you'_

Je commençai à lui filer des coups de poings et de pieds pour qu'il recule sur son côté du matelas. Il n'avait pas intérêt à jouer la carte de l'ivresse avec moi. Je savais que Takeshi avait bien plus de contrôle que ça.

 _'I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah'_

J'attrapai mon briquet et mes clops sur ma table de nuit. L'allumer m'éblouis quelques instants. L'embout rougeoyant se mit à luire.

"Tu ne devrais pas fumer.

\- Vas te faire foutre.

\- Hayate. Ne fumes pas dans le lit.

\- Hmpf!

\- Bien.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu crois être en train de fai-aaargh !"

 _'Cause girl you're perfect_

 _The way you work it_

 _And you deserve it'_

Monsieur se percha sur mon corps et m'arracha le bâton des lèvres pour l'écraser dans le cendrier à côté. Je ne pus protester d'avantage tant sa proximité et son poids sur moi me fit brûler. De l'électricité, c'était putain de magnétique. Mes muscles se contractèrent pour se cambrer vers lui au lieu de m'en écarter. Il s'allongea sur moi complètement, réussissant même à garder mes poignets dans ses mains. Ni le débardeur que je portais ni mes jambes nues ne me protégeaient du contact de sa peau. La mienne était foudroyée. Et ô putain de bordel de merde, je le sentais si chaud et dur entre mes cuisses. J'étais paralysée sous le courant que la pression gênerait dans mon bas ventre. Sans mentionner son torse écrasant ma poitrine devenu si sensible. Se rendait il compte de ce qu'il faisait à mon corps ?

 _'Cause girl you earned it'_

Fuck, je le haïssais.

 _'Girl you earned it'_

"Il faut que tu arrêtes d'être si tendue en ma présence Hayate, me souffla son haleine alcoolisée. Maintenant dormons. _Oyasumi_."

Trois secondes. J'eus à peine le temps de cligner des yeux. Je sentais son érection contre ma chaleur intime. Il s'étendit comme une masse et s'endormie dans l'instant. C'était une blague pas vrai ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment ?!

"Putain de... _yakyu baka_ ! Harceleur sexuel ! RÉVEILLE TOI !"

Mes hurlements n'y firent rien.

#KHR#

C'était dimanche. Il faisait chaud.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Tsuna avait mit des bouts de tissus dignes de ma sœur dans ma valise. Je partis à la recherche des dits maillots de bain dans mon vrac dans le couloir. Je trébuchai sur une pile de feuilles volantes. La vingtaine de copies de rapports s'étala devant moi. Tch. Il était peut être temps que je range mes affaires dans les placards. Le Beau Gosse l'avait fait lui...Sûrement le jour où je l'avais évité après l'épisode "Je te bave dessus toute la nuit". Quelle farce.

Je passai les sous vêtements élastiques en grommelant. Combien y avait il de ficelles à ce machin noir ? Je m'emmêlai dedans comme je le pus en m'outrant du ridicule amont de surface qu'il couvrait. J'aurais pourtant juré que c'était le plus large. Je passai un des immenses t-shirt noirs que j'avais pu foutre en douce dans la valise, marqué du beau A de l'anarchie. J'enfonçai mes pieds dans mes converses et attrapai mes clops. J'avais au moins la place de caler mon briquet dans le bonnet.

"Ou tu vas ?"

Sorti de nul part la voix de l'autre idiot de baseballeur. Je sentis ma température corporelle augmenter et serrais plus fermement la serviette sous mon bras.

"C'est dimanche ! Il fait chaud ! Je vais à la piscine ! Et si t'es pas content, je t'emmerde..."

Il prit son temps pour apparaître, alimentant ma tension.

"Haha, je peux venir ?" Dit-il en tendant un pot de crème solaire.

Je fulminai encore en m'appropriant un transat.

Je croyais rêver. J'allumai une clop pour me faire passer l'envie de vomir. Des gens se bécotaient. Des individus que je voyais les autres jours présenter les conséquences des micros climats économiques et autre théories psychosociales. Ils échangeaient goulûment et aux yeux de tous leurs fluides salivaires. Écœurant. Je me passai tout de même la crème que l'autre idiot avait amenée. Il s'assit silencieusement à côté de moi et je lui lançai un regard suspicieux. Yamamoto me laissa m'étaler confortablement sans faire le moindre commentaire. C'était louche. Je décalai la clop de ma bouche et lançai furieusement à son sourire d'idiot.

"Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Haha.

-...

-...Tu t'énerveras si je te le dis.

\- Parle.

\- Tu es...tu es vraiment, vraiment belle Hayate."

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et mon cœur se mit à battre comme s'il n'y avait plus d'oxygène dans mon corps. Il n'avait pas le droit. Ma colère fit chauffer mes joues et frémir mon ventre. Puis je réalisai qu'il s'agissait d'embarras.

"Tch."

Tu n'es qu'un idiot Takeshi Yamamoto. Mais il souriait comme si je lui avait dit merci.

"Tu fais des progrès. C'est la première fois que tu acceptes un compliment."

Il se barra à toute jambe pour le bassin et me laissa rougir davantage sous le soleil.

"Tch", je crachotai encore.

Super connard.

 **Where you belong - The Weeknd.**

Mon corps.

 _'I feel the blood rushin' throughout ya body'_

Pourquoi il me faisait ça ?

 _'You see the scars painted over my skin'_

Ses mains sur mes cuisses. Fortes, masculines.

 _'I'm always numb to the topic of loving'_

Il me pressait contre lui et je sentais chacun de ses membres chauds entre les miens dans l'eau fraîche.

 _'I fell in love with the subject of sin'_

"Putain de connard ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! _Yakyu baka !_ "

 _'I don't have to remind you, oh ohhh'_

Je l'insultai encore, me débattant pour me sortir de son emprise. Je savais que son silence ne présageait rien de bon ! Le con. Tch, il avait préparé son coup pour se faire oublier et m'avoir par surprise. Un gamin, incapable de ne pas venir me faire chier. J'abandonnai pour ne pas attirer davantage l'attention sur nous. L'eau était une sorte d'interface incertaine, je sentais le contact de sa peau partout sous la mienne. Le ridicule amont de surface que couvraient l'élasthanne colorée de nos maillots créait des frictions inattendues.

 _'It's my need to confine you, oh ohhh'_

Je finis par arrêter tous mouvements et acceptai rageusement de poser ma tête sur son épaule.

 _'I see your face every time I'm with somebody else'_

"Tch. Idiot."

 _'Can't you see that I want you?'_

Notre position était trop intime. Mon corps était bouillant du temps passé exposée sous les rayons cuisants du soleil. Je sentis les courants que notre déplacent créaient sur nous et frissonnai entre ses bras. Il baissa son nez à la jointure de mon cou et de mon épaule alors que mon dos rencontrait doucement le soutien d'un mur de la large piscine. Le niveau de l'eau atteignait le milieu de ma poitrine contre le haut de son torse. Un de ses bras musclés passa vers mon visage pour aller tenir le rebord du bassin, l'autre soutenait mon corps contre le sien. Il inspira profondément contre mon épiderme nu humide.

 _'Put your feelings behind you'_

"Qu'est ce que tu crois être en train de faire la ?!

 _'I don't have to remind you, don't have to remind you'_

\- Hmm...tu es si chaude Hayate."

 _'I'm in control, when you give me your body, yeah'_

Ma température corporelle s'éleva encore quand je me sentis rougir à son affirmation.

 _'I feel our souls burnin' up when I'm, inside of you and I'_

Ce connard.

 _'I'ma leave a mark, just to remind you, where you belong, baby'_

"Espèce de harceleur sexuel."

 _'Give me your all, scream as loud as you want'_

Takeshi ne pus retenir son rire qui échoua chaudement dans mon cou. Je me raidis pour essayer de retenir un nouveau frisson violent. Bordel de merde, je détestais toutes les sensations que cet imbécile faisait naître en moi.

"N'as tu aucune notion de pudeur ?"

Je soufflai sèchement. Son visage était si proche du mien que je savais qu'il entendrait ma réprimande étrangement chargée d'émotion.

Fais chier.

"Tu sens comme ton corps aime ça ?

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Takeshi Yamamoto.

\- Ce que j'entends sonne plutôt com-

\- Vas-tu arrêter ce ton odieusement stupide ?! Et puis d'abord c'est faux ! Et laisse moi partir !"

Je me remis à me débattre comme je le pouvais.

Je ne pouvais pas voir son expression ni le reflet de ses yeux.

 _'I don't have to remind you, oh ohhh'_

J'étais sûre qu'il se foutait encore de la gueule.

 _'It's my need to confine you, oh ohhh'_

Son sourire d'idiot lorsqu'il releva la tête me le confirma.

 _'I see your face every time I'm with somebody else'_

Plus ou moins.

 _'Can't you see that I want you?'_

C'est peut être juste ce que je voulus croire.

 _'Put your feelings behind you'_

"Tu es...une belle idiote Gokudera Hayate.

 _'I don't have to remind you, don't have to remind you'_

"Oh ! OH ! Espèce de p-aaaaargh !"

 _'Where you belong_

 _Where you belong_

 _Where you belong'_

Ce connard choisis ce moment pour se mettre à agiter ses doigts sur mes flans sensibles en m'entraînant subitement dans l'eau. Takeshi nous fit jouer à nous noyer et autre gamineries pendant de bonnes heures. Je me retrouvai à joyeusement lui courir après avec des braillements furieux, ou encore à ne pouvoir contenir de violents éclats de rire cet après-midi là. Mister Kishimoto remplit son rôle social en joignant plusieurs de ses chers collègues à nos parties. J'entendis même un drôle de métisse à cheveux roses - et à grande gueule - déclarer que je n'étais "vraiment pas si mal après tout". Je ne donnerai sûrement rien d'autre qu'un cracha pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait bien dire par là.

Je pus au moins dépenser les excès d'énergie et le besoin d'action qui poussaient mon caractère merdique et mes tensions hors de contrôle. Ce sinistre personnage à tête d'ananas avait un jour osé insinuer que je tournai progressivement paranoïaque.

L'arrivée des moustiques de l'été nous repoussa dans nos suites respectives et je m'empressai de grimper les escaliers. J'évitai toujours l'ascenseur et n'y avais pas mis les pieds - ne pas penser à Mukuro, ne pas penser à Mukuro. Une fois dans la pièce - Yamamoto avait accompagné son grand ami [nommer ici l'individu en question] au bar -j'étalai ma serviette en travers des draps de notre immense pieu avant de proprement m'écrouler dessus. Mes cheveux et la matière de mon maillot de bain était mouillée sur ma peau humide chaude et tendu de cette chaude journée. Une des grandes fenêtre de la baie vitrée du salon était ouverte. Toutes les lumières éteintes laissaient celles de la nuit être portée par le courant frais. Je savais que ma main n'était qu'à un effort de mon pistolet chargé de balles modifiées par mes soins. (Je ne suis _pas_ paranoïaque.) Avec quelques doses de dynamites supplémentaires, elles étaient déjà prêtes à recevoir les impulsions de ma flamme. Mes paupières étaient si lourdes. Je commençai à déphaser aux cris sourds et persistants des criquets.

#KHR#

L'odeur d'alcool et le cliquetis des glaçons me poussèrent à lever le tête lorsque monsieur vodka passa la porte de notre chambre. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer, même dans mon sommeil, la pression qu'il créait dans mon estomac. En plus j'avais envie d'une clop. Nous commencions vraiment à nous habituer à partager notre espace, je m'en rendais compte. Même au quotidien, assister quasiment toujours côtes à côtes aux réunions ou autres conférences à échanger nos points de vus soudait étrangement la paire que nous devenions.

Tch. C'était franchement flippant.

Je me redressai jusqu'à me dresser totalement de mon séant pour me traîner dans le salon. J'échouai sur un canapé devant lequel trônait un cendrier. Il me tendit entre ses longs doigts forts d'épéiste le verre de cristal brillant de bruns et de glaces, comme ses yeux.

Ceux ci étaient affinés de réflexion et son expression emplie d'un sérieux intense. Il y avait une nuance indéniable avec son expression face au danger présent mais... Je me mordis l'intérieure de ma lèvre inférieure avant d'attraper une cigarette.

Il était l'heure de dresser nos conclusions de rapports. Je tirai stylo et bloc note de derrière mon coussin et passai mes lunettes de vue. Les habits viendraient plus tard, il était loin de faire froid de toute façon. Les informations étaient bien plus importantes et précieuses. Des hiérarchies se dessinaient clairement dans les rapports sociaux que l'on pouvait observer. Des conjectures - certaines invalides car franchement improbables, mais quand même ! - prenaient forme dans nos langages codés.

 **The Hills - The Weeknd.**

Nous déblatérâmes activement pendant des heures en sifflant joyeusement nos verres respectifs. Le beau gosse nous fit même porter le dîner et une bouteille chacun. Une heure approchait que nous étions toujours assis dans nos canapés chargés de niveau de consommation...Intéressant. Une bonne dizaine de feuilles de bloc notes noircies de G-Letters trônaient sur la table basse entre nous deux, fierté partagée du compte rendu de nos deux premières semaines dans l'hôtel-particulier-si-luxueux-que-ça-foutait-la-trouille.

 _'Your man on the road, he doin' promo_

 _You said, "Keep our business on the low-low"'_

J'étais toujours en maillot, mes longs cheveux avaient séchés anarchiquement autour de moi. Une cigarette fumait entre ma bouche et mes doigts et de sous mes lunettes je sentais mes yeux voilés par l'alcool. Takeshi Yamamoto avec son air stupide habituel les yeux fermés, n'était trahis que par une rougeur sur ses joues masculines. J'étais sûre que mon visage naturellement plus pâle que le sien devait être écarlate. Il ne tarderait d'ailleurs pas à faire un commentaire. Putain parfois, je me demandais quand est ce que j'avais appris à connaître cet abruti si bien.

 _'I'm just tryna get you out the friend zone_

 _Cause you look even better than the photos'_

Il ouvrit à demi ses yeux d'ordinaire d'un chocolat lumineux sur moi. Leur éclat glacé était bouillant. Quand il me détailla, je détournai les miens en tirant compulsivement sur mon cancer en tube. Mon corps remua d'inconfort contre ma volonté.

 _'I can't find your house, send me the info_

 _Drivin' through the gated residential'_

"Tu es si belle Hayate."

 _'Found out I was comin', sent your friends home_

 _Keep on tryna hide it but your friends know'_

Je soufflai rageusement. Je ne répondis pas. Monsieur Takeshi présentement torse nu n'avait pas besoin que je lui dise pour qu'il sache qu'il était sexy.

"C'est vrai ?

\- Hein ?

\- Que tu me trouve sexy.

\- Ba-Ah ! Quoi ?! Me-ma-mais c'est faux ! N'importe quoi ! Je-j-j'ai jamais d-dis ça moi ! Tu vas où là ? Re-recule ! Dégage !"

Cet idiot prit encore la liberté d'entrer dans mon espace personnel pour enrouler ses grands bras musclés - merde, merde - autour de mes membres encore nus. Ses yeux étaient toujours affûtés mais noircis de...de quoi d'ailleurs ? Je n'en savais fichtrement rien mais son regard m'électrisa. Mon sang se mit à bouillir quand il me porta au contact de son buste si chaud. J'accrochai mes bras autour de lui comme je le pus pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Ma cigarette m'échappa et atterri comme par miracle dans mon cendrier.

Mon cœur se mit à battre anarchiquement dans ma poitrine et mon souffle devint court quand il me lâcha sur l'immense lit qu'on partageait. J'haletai quand il s'allongea près de moi. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et la pression magnétique qui régnait entre nous grésillait dans la pièce. Putain de bordel de merde, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ?! Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'étais prude mais être un bon bras droit avait occupé mes jours et mes nuits depuis l'adolescence. Les seuls hommes que j'avais fréquenté depuis ce temps - et je refuse de compter cet enfoiré de Shamal - étaient les autres Gardiens. Jamais avant, je n'avais été si proche des formes d'un homme - en dehors des heures entraînements et de l'autre jour. Et sûrement pas dans _ce_ genre de cadre particulier.

 _'I only call you when it's half past five'_

Pourquoi ?

 _'The only time that I'll be by your side'_

Pourquoi cet idiot de fanatique de baseball harceleur sexuel me faisait ça ?

 _'I only love it when you touch me, not feel me'_

Il se releva sur ses coudes pour m'observer.

 _'When I'm fucked up, that's the real me'_

"Tu ne comprends pas ?"

 _'When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah'_

Je continuai à rougir furieusement en me rendant compte que j'avais encore parlé sans le vouloir. Quels mots m'avaient échappés au juste ?

 _'I only fuck you when it's half past five'_

Je voulus m'enfuir lorsqu'il s'approcha encore de moi. Sa grande main se contenta d'attraper la mienne plus petite - et pourtant, j'avais des longs doigts de pianiste à ce qu'il se disait - pour la tirer vers lui. Je luttai contre sa force quand elles disparurent de mon champ de vision, je ne pouvais me détacher de l'expression inconnue mais à couper le souffle qui avait remplacée son tronche d'imbécile. Son pouce passa sur le dos de ma main en un signe se voulant certainement rassurant. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais croire ce nouveau Takeshi si près de moi. Doucement, comme un murmure, son rire habituel d'idiot passa ses lèvres.

 _'The only time I'd ever call you mine'_

"Haha, tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi Hayate."

 _'I only love it when you touch me, not feel me'_

L'émotion derrière sa voix d'homme me rassura. Quelque part, il m'énerva aussi. C'était quoi ces accents désespérés et douloureux ? Je sentis les flammes familières de ma colère continuelle rugir dans mon ventre pour ce joindre à celle que notre proximité y alimentaient déjà.

 _'When I'm fucked up, that's the real me'_

"Tu n'es qu'un crétin Takeshi Yamamoto."

 _'When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe'_

J'attrapai sûrement douloureusement une poignée de sa tignasse de cheveux fins et le tirai brusquement à moi. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent violemment sur les miennes et je gardai les yeux ouverts pour observer les siens. Mes doigts glissèrent jusqu'à sa mâchoire que je tenu doucement. Une nouvelle fois, je posai sa bouche sur la mienne. Je le laissai reculer son visage puis me précipitai de nouveau pour retenir le commentaire certainement désobligeants qui était sur le point de passer ses lèvres entrouvertes.

 _'I'mma let you know and keep it simple_

 _Tryna keep it up don't seem so simple'_

Takeshi se mit alors à répondre à mes tentatives maladroites.

 _'I just fucked two bitches 'fore I saw you_

 _And you gon' have to do it at my tempo'_

Ses lèvres se firent soudainement plus pressantes.

 _'Always tryna send me off to rehab_

 _Drugs started feelin' like it's decaf'_

Il m'embrassa.

 _'I'm just tryna live life for the moment_

 _And all these motherfuckers want a relapse'_

Ce n'était pas pour ainsi dire mon premier baiser, mais jamais au grand jamais les lèvres d'un homme ne c'étaient faites si chaudes, passionnées et d'une langueur sensuelle si déconcertante. Je me retrouvais à gémir contre nos lèvres qui se goûtaient. Un nouveau son m'échappa de ce ton si...érotique (?) que je ne m'étais jamais entendu quand sa langue m'effleura. Sa main qui tenait toujours la mienne acheva de tirer mon bras et sous ma paume je sentis au travers de la matière de son short de bain - sûrement doublé de son caleçon - la dureté chaude de son membre.

 _'I only call you when it's half past five_

 _The only time that I'll be by your side'_

Quelque chose en moi sembla éclater et je me retrouvai pantelante. Mon propre organe buccale se mit à répondre au sien. La vodka se mélangea au whisky et à la cigarette dans l'humidité bouillonnante de notre baiser. Mon corps tremblait et frissonnait incontrôlablement, me poussant à me tortiller sous lui. Sa respiration devint lourde et il releva le visage pour me regarder. Ah, c'était cet éclat que je ne savais définir. Mon cerveau arrêtait de fonctionner quand il me regardait comme ça. C'était donc _cela_ le fameux désir que les autres semblaient parfois partager ? Je n'étais pas stupide au point d'ignorer ce qu'il se passait physiologiquement entre nous deux.

 _'I only love it when you touch me, not feel me'_

Sa virilité se frémit entre mes doigts quand je les serrais autour.

 _'When I'm fucked up, that's the real me'_

Takeshi ferma durement les paupières.

 _'When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah'_

Sa bouche se fit violente de son envie restreinte palpable - sans mauvais jeu de mot... - puis subitement douce et absente.

D'un bond, il s'arracha à moi et passa dans la salle de bain.

 _'Hills have eyes, the hills have eyes'_

Je soufflai lourdement en cherchant mon souffle égaré lorsqu'il disparu.

 _'Who are you to judge, who are you to judge?'_

Fuck you, Takeshi Yamamoto.

 _'Hide your lies, girl, hide your lies'_

"Tu n'es qu'un crétin."

 _'Only you to trust, only you'_

J'allumai une cigarette, dans le lit, et fumai jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de sa douche sans aucun doute froide. J'avais viré les sous vêtements élastiques humides de mon corps pour un de mes tee shirts adorés.

 _'I only call you when it's half past five'_

Je restai loin de lui.

 _'The only time that I'll be by your side'_

Il resta loin de moi.

 _'I only love it when you touch me, not feel me'_

La pression résiduelle de notre proximité n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qui avait été.

 _'When I'm fucked up, that's the real me'_

" _Oyasumi nasai_ Hayate-chan.

\- Hmpf, grognais-je pour toute réponse."

 _'When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah'_

[Rapport : BigBang.

16 putains de jours. Je vais pas sortir d'ici indemne.]

* * *

 **Nda :** Alors, alors ? La suite next chapter (que j'ai à peine commencé...). Aiko :)


	4. 4 Craquer

**Rating :** M.

 **Nda :** J'ai enfin établie une chronologie à Big Bang l'histoire d'Hayate et Takeshi. Comptée en [Rapport] ou à l'évocation de dates, l'échéance de Juillet mettrait fin à cette aventure ; fanfiction née d'une inspiration au détour des chiottes -le one shot d'une tireuse fumant avant de lâcher sa roquette haha. Je m'excuse au fait pour le temps que je prends à publier, la lecture n'en sera que meilleure~ Hum, j'espère. (Petite page publicité. Crossing Roads : le Lion et la Renarde. OCs : Kitsune Aiko ; Xanxus, Fran, Squalo, le reste de la Varia, son passé de Cervello et de meurtrière, sans oublier l'humour décalé de KHR et le Rating M. Jetez y un œil !) À présent le chapitre 4. N'oubliez pas de commenter s'il vous plait ! Aiko.

* * *

 **Cigarette and Loneliness** **\- Chet Faker**

Mon pouce glissa, j'inspirai et ma cigarette s'embrasa. Je soufflai doucement ma fumée pour la regarder se dissiper. Un bruit de pas léger attira mon attention, je tournai ma tête sur l'homme qui allumait la sienne. Tch, enfin une pause dans cette matinée infernale. Le revers du club de vacances. On se croirait presque à l'école avec leurs conneries.

 _´Maybe this could be the kind of one.´_

Ça devenait de plus en plus flippant. Je sortis sans la moindre discrétion mon téléphone que j'avais réussis à coincer entre mes seins sous la matière fine mais serrée de ma chemise. J'avais abandonné les talons par contre. C'était vraiment trop pour moi, rien à faire des consignes sur le personnage. Mes fidèles Converses noires (au moins respectai-je l'harmonie des couleurs que je portais) avaient retrouvées mes pieds. Malgré la jupe toujours horriblement collée à mes formes, j'avais plus de mobilité.

 _´Where I sit on the words.´_

"Hm ?"

 _´Or talking through each styl_ e .´

Je relâchai la fumée de ma cigarette en levant sombrement les yeux sur l'homme italien dans toute sa splendeur. Une main lâche passa dans ses cheveux blonds pour les maintenir en arrière. Ses yeux fins étrangement familiers et ses sourcils froncés dans une sorte d'amusement mâture révélaient un charme nonchalant intense chez ce type en veste de costard ouverte sur un tee shirt quelconque.

 _Everything is overheard._

Son attention sur moi fit remonter des frissons désagréables dans mon dos. Sa gestuelle criait son expérience physique au combat et il avait l'air... d'un pédophile. Trop gentil et mielleux avec ce qu'il faut de désinvolture pour captiver les minettes. C'est ce que cet enfoiré de Shamal m'avait apprit quand j'étais gosse. Tch, à cause de ce connard et de ses idées perverses, j'avais toujours ouvert un oeil méfiant et hostile sur la gente masculine. Au moins lui ne s'était pas abaissé à s'en prendre à moi avant ma majorité, si ce n'était pour ses commentaires désobligeants.

 _See everything I take upon loses worth._

"Qu'y a t il jeune fille ?"

Je lui haussai un sourcil dubitatif.

"Hayate!"

 _Well now that you're not the one that I thought you were._

La voix de l'autre crétin me déstabilisa et je jetai un regard en arrière vers son sourire idiot.

 _And it hurts that I'm done._

"Haaan, quel joli prénom."

Quand mes yeux se retournèrent j'aperçus son dos disparaître à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Tch, quel type bizarre.

 _Now I don't believe in nothing._

"Je vois que tu as rencontré Gamma ! Tu es f-"

Ma Converse déchirée se pressa contre son ventre. Qu'il n'ose pas franchir mon espace vital. Le japonais semblait néanmoins prendre un malin plaisir à vouloir être proche de moi au milieu de la populasse. Je refusais que quiconque puisse voir ce qu'il se passait quand cet idiot agissait presque comme...un homme. Je m'éloignai à grands pas. Je fuyais Takeshi comme la peste depuis cette nuit la.

 _Avoiding night, tell me you know ._

"T'as pas intérêt à me suivre, connard !"

 _Maybe I could be this lonely guy._

 **[Rapport : BigBang**

 **Réunion dix huit. Les choses prennent forme. Ce gars nous fait créer un modèle sociétal. Les critères sont affolants. ]**

 _That'll sing on a song._

Je passai par la salle de réception pour sortir sur les terrasses arrières du Manoir. L'endroit était désert et franchement flippant. L'air y était humide et l'on apercevait derrière les premiers arbres de la forêt qui bordait le domaine, la hauteur métallique d'un épais grillage. Tch. J'allumai ma clop et posai mon cul sur le rebord du muret qui séparait cette terrasse du reste du jardin.

 _Another tease will come along._

Ses pas silencieux identifiables résonnèrent de nouveau. Ce malade me suivait ou quoi ? Je jetai un coup d'oeil agacé au blond en tirant nerveusement la fumée entre mes lèvres. Il me regarda avec concupiscence et avança vers moi. Je me détournai sur la forêt en contre bas et l'ignorai lorsqu'il se mit à me parler. Non mais, c'était pas mon pote, on avait pas élevé les moustiques ensemble. Tch, quel foutu pervers. Les hommes étaient tous des obsédés psychotiques. Impossible d'avoir confiance en eux. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de mafieux.

 _With everything I don't want._

"Eeeh. Tu as l'air bien en colère, jeune femme. Kishimoto t'exaspère ? Il ne satisfait pas ?

\- Ta gueule. Fous moi la paix, tch.

\- Eeeh, tu es tellement sur la défensive."

 _And you won't see me._

Je tirai violamment sur ma cigarette pour me retenir de lui foutre mon poing sur la gueule. Parmi toutes les règles stupides de cette mission idiote, il y avait celle de n'impérativement PAS ENGAGER DE COMBAT.

"Je parie que c'est ton premier, ou bien…eeh ne serais-tu pas encore vierg~"

Le reste de sa phrase mourut pourtant dans sa gorge. La droite m'avait bien trop démangée. Et encore, j'avais vraiment restreint la force de ma colère. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait à ce super connard de toucher mes cuisses ?! Le sang pulsait fort dans ma tête et je me savais aussi rouge de haine que de gêne. Comment osait-il ? Qu'est ce qui clochait à ce point dans son cerveau pour s'imaginer pouvoir m'approcher ? Je ne voulais même plus respirer le même air que lui, il me dégoûtait. Je cracherai sur sa tombe.

 _Or pass with another one._

Je le repoussai avec mes jambes. Ma jupe émit un craquement sec quand je parvins à prendre suffisamment d'élan pour faire un flip. L'empreinte de mes converses taille 37 zébrait son haut. Je ne pus que lui lever mon majeure avec rage, incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit tant ma tête tournait. J'atterris dans l'herbe en contrebas, de l'autre côté du muret sur lequel je m'étais assise. Putain, putain de merde ! Qu'est ce que je foutais dans ce putain de plan foireux ?!

 _I cannot dream this is enough when you're gone._

Respirer. Lutter contre mon corps qui pétait un câble. Inspirer, rallumer ma cigarette. Doucement, cherchant ce coin calme de mon esprit. La partie de moi qui pouvait tout occulter pour uniquement vivre l'instant présent sans conscience du reste. Celle que je réservais d'ordinaire à mes positions de tirs et qui étouffait toute angoisse. Un, deux, trois. Enchaîner les taffs en silence, prête à dégainer l'arme loger vers mes cuisses - et nettement plus accessible depuis que j'avais niqué cette putain de jupe. Plus de doutes. Plus d'émotions. Plus de connards, juste de cibles potentielles. Je finis par bouger dans l'ombre de l'après midi pour m'éclipser jusque dans ma chambre. Les draps moelleux du pieu terminèrent dans le placard, enroulés autour de moi quand je l'investis.

J'y restai des heures.

 _Only to stomach a night without eating at all._

Craquer.

C'était le moment où mes nerfs devaient lâcher. Trop de pressions et de tromperies au quotidien. J'étais une putain de solitaire merde, tout ce monde et leurs foutus buffets ça me dépassait. Les gens. La Mafia. La mission et son bourrage de crâne. Les connards d'harceleurs. Je n'en pouvais plus. Seule et pathétique cachée dans un placard avec ma couette. Comme dans mes souvenirs de gamine batarde enfermée dans le manoir de mon Père. Derrière mon antipathie congénitale il n'y avait qu'une putain de gosse traumatisée.

 _Everyone's coming but now this will all be yours._

Tch, une vraie morveuse fragile. Les larmes affluaient sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. J'en étais noyée. Totalement perdue dans mon fuckin désespoir. À l'abandon total jusqu'à épuisement de mes forces et de ma conscience. Pleurant dans le noir, pleurant entre les bras qui vinrent me chercher, pleurant de toutes les fibres de mon corps balloté de sanglots, pleurant dans l'obscurité toujours présente puis la chaleur de son torse. Jusqu'à m'y fondre pour enfin respirer.

 _Breathe, this is love without love without love without love without love without love._

Ouais, craquer.

#KHR#

 **[Big Bang : Jour vingt-neuvième. Que dire ? Tant reste à venir jusqu'au centième.]**

 **Drop the Game - Flume & Chet Faker**

J'arborai un tee shirt extra large vermillon noircit d'une tête de mort dans l'explosion d'une bombe. Assise au coin de mon oreiller. Pétrifiée. À peine réveillée. Je voulais déjà fumer. L'aube brillait derrière les rideaux. Mais je ne bougeai pas pour observer mes pensées. J'étais vraiment à bout. Ce petit mois avait déjà réussi à foutre en l'air mon mental. Mission de merde. Caractère de merde. Vie de merde. Tch.

 _'_ _I've been seeing all, I've been seeing your soul'_

Je finis par sortir de ma torpeur pour chopper une clop. J'avais atteins un tel maniement de mon corps en sa présence que je ne le réveillai pas se faisant. Takeshi dormait. Je nous enfumais en silence en tâchant de me préparer à ce jour. Ce dernier. Demain, je partirais. Une pause, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je reviendrais prête. La soit disant excuse de partiels - bah oui, j'étais censée être une étudiante - m'avait assurée une sortie des lieux autorisée sur le contrat que j'avais signé avec le fameux groupe Millefiore Ets.

 _'_ _Give me things that I've wanted to know_

Tch. Ça me foutait la jerbe. Je courus m'embuer sous l'eau chaude. Une brûlure à la limite du supportable pour mon épiderme que je frottai vigoureusement. Le jet balayait ma peau et mon image. Ok, faire le point. Aujourd'hui, je réglerai mes comptes avec les connards - ou pas - et serrai prête à me barrer à tout moment. Et je me casserai ! Ragaillardie par cette douche exaltante, j'avais déjà la clop au bec. Abandonnant ma serviette, je me hissai sur le plan reliant nos deux éviers.

 _'_ _Tell me things that you've done'_

Les derniers plocs des gouttes d'eau restante sur la paume de la douche et le rythme de mes taffs animait le silence humide de la pièce. Putain, je n'allais pas y arriver. L'angoisse et l'effroi rattrapèrent mes membres faibles. Une unique larme, douloureuse comme si j'eus versé du sang, roula sur ma joue. Reniflant, j'affrontai du regard mon reflet flou. Mes mèches grisâtres me collaient à la peau et je les dégageai sur une épaule. Pendant un moment, je ne pus que me détailler sans rien penser, dépassée. Un bâillement me poussa à reprendre contact avec la réalité et tirer une serviette sèche autour de mon corps prit de frissons.

 _'_ _I've been feeling old, I've been feeling cold'_

J'avais encore du temps avant de devoir être prête. Et la fatigue me regagnait trop fermement. Je ne résistai pas et retournai me pieuter. C'est quand cet idiot remua prêt de moi, si chaud et si torse nu que je réalisai être totalement à poil. J'ouvris grand les yeux pour voir son visage détendu de sommeil en face du mien. Ma gueule me brûlait tellement je rougis violemment. Et ce con dormait ! Pas moyen de me dégager de son étreinte improvisée. Alors pour cette fois encore, je me laissai aller sans rien dire. Doucement, mes doigts décidèrent de tracer le contour de ses traits asiatiques. Dessinant même avec arrogance ses lèvres. J'y posai furtivement les miennes avant de m'accrocher à lui. Après tout, il avait toujours été le seul.

 _You're the heat that I know_

-Takeshi, je murmurai en me détendant.

 _'_ _Listen, you are my sun'_

-Ha...

Pour cette fois je rendais les armes.

-Haya...te..?

 _'_ _Hush, I said there's more to life than rush'_

Il pouvait tout gâcher en se réveillant. Cet idiot en était capable. Et surtout, je n'étais pas prête à le voir me regarder. Un peu tordu j'avoue. Alors pour une fois, qu'il me laisse n'être qu'une simple femme paumée. Je tâchai de ralentir mon souffle de fumeuse au creux de son cou. Ça le faisait frémir dangereusement. Je recalai mon menton sur son épaule lorsqu'il cessa. Il bougeait toujours tellement dans son sommeil. Une des raisons pour laquelle je dormais si mal : il me réveillait sans arrêts d'un murmure et je me levais fumer une clop. J'étais incroyablement habituée à le voir dormir de ce fait. Presque fascinée en fait. Étrangement, l'idée de le laisser seul ici une semaine me bouffait les tripes.

 _Not gonna leave this place with us_

Je savais qu'il irait bien, ce crétin était trop bête pour se faire des problèmes. Peut être pourrait il me débarrasser des miens...mais je m'égarais. La présence de Takeshi était pourtant rassurante. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa peau. Je gouttai pleinement l'homme et le pouls de sa jugulaire. Ce ne fut qu'en ressentant l'écho des succions dans ma bouche que je réalisai l'avoir marqué d'un suçon. Je frémis contre lui sous l'émotion qui me prit et la satisfaction qui m'entraîna dans le sommeil. Bien, cet idiot n'aurait qu'à se rappeler et assumer ce qu'il me faisait. Je partais de toute façon.

 _Drop the game, it's not enough_

#KHR#

Comme d'habitude, je démarrai la journée sur des charbons ardents. Même pas le temps de prendre un truck à bouffer que j'étais déjà à _ça_ de péter un cable. Apercevant la tête blonde du premier con, la fureur inonda mes veines.

"Toi. Tu m'approche encore et jte bute."

Je lui crachai à la gueule dès que je le vis dans un couloir avant de me barrer vers les auditoriums. Je dérivais furtivement entre les allées au gré de mes pas. Il devrait être un attardé pour ne pas capter le sérieux de ma menace. J'étais une tueuse après tout, bien que spécialisée dans les bombes et les armes lourde ou présentement sous pseudo couverture. Je pourrais toujours raconter une histoire plausible pour me tirer d'un Meurtre à l'Hotel(1) ou mettrai en scène un accident. Je m'étais jurée de lui faire la peau s'il osait encore me harceler. Tch, quel putain de batard. J'avais bien assez de problèmes avec l'autre idiot pour me retrouver avec un violeur sur le dos. J'en pouvais plus. Cette journée était déjà interminable ! Midi était était déjà pas foutu d'arriver, l'aube prochaine était encore si lointaine. Je voulais voir ma famiglia, serrer ma boss dans mes bras.

Je séchais la moitié des réunions, incapable de me concentrer sur tout ce que ces connards et autres bouffons déballaient comme conneries. Ça avait été presque intéressant au début. Les jours rendaient leurs conférences stériles. Les foutues simulations n'avaient, d'après moi, d'autre but que de former les invités à...ce fichu projet de mégalomane. Putain. Tellement de symboles noircirent encore les dernières pages de mon quatrième bloc note. Et puis la vint un autre type chelou. Insupportable et tout, rien qu'à sa tronche toute blanche et violette. Couleurs qui se répétaient jusqu'au bout de ses pieds. Même les marques qu'il arborait sur son visage pâle au sourire hypocrite.

-Alors tu nous quittes Hayate-chan.

Je m'apprêtais à sérieusement l'envoyer chier quand un mec, un japonais habillé tout en blanc - putain, c'était le dresscode du jour ou quoi ?! - débarqua comme s'il avait eu cherché ce gars bizarre.

-Byakuran-sama.

Il lui ouvrit un œil lila et machin se congédia d'un pas en arrière. Je déglutis en soufflant difficilement la fumée de ma clop à peine entamée. Forcément, j'étais énervée et de mauvaise humeur. Et voilà que le nouveau harceleur du jour - c'est à dire : un individu indésirable et/ou inconnu qui s'invite dans mon espace personnel et/ou pense stupidement qu'il peut me parler et/ou autres supers connards - se retrouve être le putain de Grand Manitou de toute cette foutue organisation.

-Je vois que tu comprends le japonais.

Eh merde ! Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas cohérent dans cette situation pourrie. Ce connard m'avait bien eu. Je serrais des poings en grommelant. J'avais l'impression d'être transparente pour se type. Franchement, c'était si intimidant et édifiant. Bordel de putain de super connard. Je le haïssais déjà plus en plaçant le personnage derrière les complots et les programmes quotidiens.

-Je suppose que tu pratiques avec Kishimoto-kun.

Bordel, c'était encore quoi ces manières inexistantes ? Merde, je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur pour ça. Je tournai des talons après une espèce de révérence à la japonaise. Après tout c'était dit dans mon dossier que j'avais été transférée au Japon au collège. Ma fumée ne s'était pas encore dissipée où je me trouvais que je tournai déjà dans un couloir. Un rapide coup d'œil en arrière me montra mon précédant interlocuteur avec son sourire de foutu détraqué mental en m'observant partir. Je frissonnais encore de la sueur froide qui avait coulé dans mon dos en passant la porte de ma suite.

Retour à la case départ. Tch, j'aurais mieux fait de rester couchée toute la matinée ! J'enlevai mes pompes puis mes fringues pour me foutre en pyjama. Tant pis, je dormirais jusqu'au lendemain. Je tremblais encore en m'enfouissant sous la couette, l'odeur de Takeshi m'enlaça comme pour me rappeler la raison pour laquelle je m'étais enfuis des susnommés draps le matin même. Et pourquoi je ne m'étais pas présentée de la journée. Tout était en bazar dans mon crâne. Ouai, j'avais complètement craquer. Je m'empourprai toute seule quand les pensées que j'avais essayer de tenir hors de mon crâne s'imposèrent à moi.

Je serrais fort son oreiller entre mes bras. Cet idiot.


End file.
